


A Lonely Christmas

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Community: mini_fest, F/F, Loneliness, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Christmas decorations aren’t so nice when all they remind you of are the people who are gone.





	A Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/202538.html) for HP Mini Fest 2018.

Pansy glowered at the little Christmas tree on the dining room table, wondering for the hundredth time if she should just toss it out with the trash. It was cute of course, and almost painfully festive with its silver tinsel and bright green and red baubles and shining faerie lights. But all looking at it did was make her miserable.

Ginny had helped her put the tree up weeks ago, one night after they’d both gotten off from work at the Ministry. They laughed and shared family holiday stories as they decorated Pansy’s flat, stringing up tinsel and lights and making sure the small tree looked perfect. It had been a fun night.

But just a week later, things started to sour. They argued, a worse fight than they’d ever had before. Pansy wasn’t even exactly sure how it had started, just that by the end both of them had said too many things they couldn’t take back.

Ginny had left Pansy’s flat that day and she hadn’t come back since. Pansy had expected that things would blow over after a while like they always had before, that eventually Ginny would come back. Or at least respond to her owls. But neither of those things happened.

So now she was alone for Christmas, the holiday decorations reminding her painfully that it seemed Ginny was gone for good. It stung worse than any loss before, because she’d truly believed that Ginny was it for her.

Apparently she’d been wrong.

And it wasn’t like she had anyone else to spend Christmas with if it wasn’t with Ginny. Her parents had been killed in the war and she didn’t have any other family closer than a fourth cousin in France who she’d never actually met. She’d only been to a couple of Weasley family things, but they’d started to feel like the family she no longer had. And a better one than she’d ever had, honestly.

Instead she was alone and more lonely than she thought she’d ever been before. She’d been lonely, sure. Growing up in her family, where her parents were more concerned with appearances than anything else, she couldn’t help but be.

And that stupid tree just kept reminding her how lonely she was. Which was _really_ not a feeling she wanted to have emphasized every time she walked into her own damn flat.

Before she could think more about it, and maybe talk herself out of it once again, Pansy grabbed her wand and levitated the tree over to the trash. It fell into the bin with a satisfying thunk, and Pansy found herself grinning. A moment later, the rest of the decorations followed the tree into the trash.

The flat was quite a bit dimmer without the tree and its glimmering lights, but that was a small price to pay. She already felt a bit lighter, a bit freer. Still sad, of course, her feelings for Ginny wouldn’t pass so quickly, but it was a start. She’d get through this.

She’d never been particularly into Christmas before, so what was one more year of being alone?


End file.
